User blog:John Breasly/Ban Request: User:Lord Samuel Redbeard
User:Lord Samuel Redbeard has been banned. The following user, User:Lord Samuel Redbeard, has become a "troll" in recent days, constantly picking fights with anyone who helped remove him from his position of Lord Marshal of the EITC. The following pages show evidence of his trolling, as well as the following screenshots. *Edicts of the EITC * *Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company *East India Trading Co. *Ministry of the EITC *The Discharge of Samuel Redbeard *etc. Wiki-Oscars Proof Here is some dialogue from his most recent trolling, from the Wiki Oscars: The screenshots can't be loaded because I am using an old dinosaur computer, that only saves bmps. Simply view the first comment stream on Wiki-Oscars. Here's the dialogue, unedited: BEGIN DIALOUGE Lord Samuel Redbeard: I nominate Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company, EITC Secret Files, Great War, Elite Black Force, and The Story of the First 10th Squad. John Breasly: For what exactly? They fit none of the categories Lord Samuel Redbeard: Don't start fights, that is extremely rude, and you claim that you aren't a rude and disruptive player, well, judging by what you just said, I disagree. Tama63: Please nomate 1 page at a time so they can be reviewed John Breasly: It's just a question Samuel. And honestly, stopping being so assumptive. Lord Samuel Redbeard: John, I am making assumptions based on your previous disruptive behavior, so you made that the image of yourself, making me assume that is what you're going to do. In short, you brought it on yourself for me to assume. John Breasly: My previous behavior? I didn't get messages from the admins about being a troll, however I saw YOU did. I can't bring anything upon myself by asking an honest question. It's just your intolerable temper that makes you assume everything is a bad cause. END DIALOGUE Slightly before that, I asked if I could be on the Wiki-Oscars comitee. Tama63 said yess, but Samuel came in and said: Why, so you cna can say my pages don't deserve to make it here? That is not your jurisdiction, you can't control everything like you seem to think. I told him I wouldn't do that. I sent him a message, because now, I was extremely angry: Why can't you ever just shut up? I was simply pointing out there are no categories for Pirates pages, nor your governments. Maybe the First 10th Squad fit, but I commented before a separate division was made for fan stories. Why don't you stop being a hypocrite, and start thinking things through, not just assuming it's an insult? Frankly, all your doing is being rude, and trolling. I don't want to be Secretary to "de-nominate" your page or whatever. However, if you continually troll on the Wiki Oscars, I will talk to the chairmen. Goodbye. Yours Truly, John Breasly 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He replied: Why can't you ever grow up? I am only making that assumption based on your previous behavior around this wiki, so you have NOBODY to blame but yourself. You people are so rude, yet you call me rude? And I'm not trolling you are, as you literally just did on my talk page, and it clearly says no rude comments. Don't you ever listen and follow directions? Can't you ever just grow up and act your age? I guess not. With all due DISrespect, Lord Samuel RedbeardLord Samuel Redbeard 19:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I chose not to answer. Is this enough proof? Category:Blog posts